I'M YOURS
by Cho Ji-hyun
Summary: Sebuah kisah dimana sepasang manusia yang berpisah karena sebuah keadaan. [Jessica & Donghae Fanfiction]


I'M YOURS!

Main Cast : SNSD – Jung Sooyeon

SJ – Lee Donghae

Other Cast : SNSD – Im Yoona

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Semua cast pinjam dari tuhan, keluarga, juga agensi yang menaungi mereka serta grup masing-masing. Apabila ada sebuah atau lebih kesamaan maka itu adalah suatu ketidaksengajaan. No siders, no bashing, or another negative activity. Thank you and Kamsahamnida.

Warning : Typo dan alur cerita tidak menyenangkan. Pernah di _post_ di salah satu website temanku.

~*Author pov*~

Sooyeon berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung utama fakultas teater di universitas Kongju. Matanya bergerak menelusuri sudut kantin yang menjadi tempat sahabat baiknya menunggu.

"Yoona-_a_.." Sooyeon melambai saat matanya menangkap sosok yang dicarinya.

"Ah, Yeon-_a_ akhirnya datang juga. Kukira kau tidak masuk hari ini. Aku dengar dari Soojung kau sakit tadi malam." sahabat Sooyeon, Im Yoona menatap Sooyeon khawatir.

"Aku hanya kelelahan. Soojung terlalu banyak bicara, ya? Akan kuomeli dia nanti." Sooyeon mengedip.

"_Annie_. Tentu saja dia khawatir. Yunho _ajussi_ masih di Jepang, bukan?" Yoona mengulurkan secangkir teh ke hadapan Sooyeon.

"Emm... mungkin baru akan pulang minggu depan atau malah bulan depan? Entahlah." Sooyeon mengedikkan bahu.

"Oh iya, empat hari yang lalu kau ke mana?" sebuah buku catatan terulur dari tangan Yoona.

"Menjenguk makam _eomma_ di Busan bersama Soojung dan kekasihnya. Memang ada apa?" Sooyeon membuka buku catatan itu.

"Ahn _saem_ memberikan banyak catatan. Jika bukan karena aku berniat meminjamkan catatanku padamu aku tak mau capek hanya karena mencatat satu papan tulis begitu."sungut Yoona mengingat apa saja yang ia catat dikelas beberapa hari lalu.

"_Jinjja_? _Kumawo_, Yoona-_a_..." Sooyeon mencubit pipi Yoona jail.

"Jika kau berterima kasih lepaskan pipiku." tangan Yoona terus memukul lengan Sooyeon. Bercanda tentunya.

"Hahaha..." Sooyeon dan Yoona tertawa bersama.

"_Mianhae agassi_, _keunde_ boleh aku bergabung?" Sooyeon diikuti Yoona menoleh menatap seorang pemuda tampan dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"_Oppa_.."Yoona memukul lengan pemuda itu.

"_Aigoo_.."Donghae pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan.

Mata Sooyeon berkaca saat melihat Donghae mengecup bibir Yoona singkat. Kecupan hangat yang selalu mereka rajut dahulu tiap mereka bertemu. Kecupan yang membuat lelah mereka terangkat, dahulu.

"Aku akan pergi. Yoona-_a_, _kumawo_ buku catatannya. Kau akan kutraktir lain kali. _Annyeong_ Yoona-_a_, _oppa_." Sooyeon melambai. Lebih baik ia pergi daripada sahabatnya curiga jika ia menangis disitu.

Kepala Donghae mengikuti Sooyeon hingga gadis mungil itu tak lagi terlihat dikantin.

"_Oppa_... kau mendengarku tidak, sih?" Donghae tersentak saat suara gadis disampingnya terdengar.

"_Keurom_, Yeo.. Yoona-_a_.." Donghae tersenyum gugup. Semoga Yoona tidak mendengarnya hampir menyebut nama Sooyeon tadi.

"_Oppa_, ak..."

"_Mian_, Yoon-_a_. Kurasa kelas Lee _saem_ sudah dimulai aku harus masuk kelas. Nanti kutungu digerbang, _annyeong_." Donghae menarik ranselnya lalu berlari keluar dari kantin meninggalkan Yoona yang hanya bisa menghela napas.

~*I'mYours!*~

"Emm... _unnie_ akan ke groseri sebelum pulang. Kau jangan lagi keluar tanpa izin, eo?" Sooyeon tersenyum saat beberapa mahasiswa menyapanya.

"..."

"_Nado_. _Unnie_ tutup, _ne_?" Sooyeon memasukkan ponsel hitam _touch screen_-nya ke dalam saku mantel seraya menuruni tangga batu didepan gedung fakultasnya.

"Sooyeon_ie_..." Sooyeon menolehkan kepalanya saat tangannya ditahan oleh lengan kekar yang sepertinya milik seorang namja.

"Lepas." Sooyeon menarik lengannya paksa saat matanya malah mendapati kekasih sahabatnya yang menahan tangannya tadi.

"Bisakah aku bicara denganmu sebentar saja?" mohon Donghae. Jika bisa Sooyeon ingin menghilang sekarang juga. Airmatanya akan segera turun.

"_Annie_." Sooyeon melenggang pergi.

"_Jebal_. Hanya sebentar, kumohon." Donghae melangkahkan kakinya tepat menghadang Sooyeon.

"Bicara kalau begitu." Sooyeon menggerakkan dagunya.

"Tidak disini. Di kafe depan sana, kau mau?" bibir pemuda itu terangkat mengukir seulas senyum.

"_Annie_. Jika kau ingin bicara, bicaralah disini. Jika tidak, pergi dari hadapanku. Kau menghalangi jalanku." titah Sooyeon.

"Jung Sooyeon. Kumohon, apa begitu susah hanya duduk dan dengarkan pertanyaanku?" bisik Donghae lirih. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan sekaligus kerinduan yang amat mendalam.

Sooyeon menggit bibirnya, bimbang. Ia tidak tega menolak ajakan pria yang bahkan masih dicintainya itu.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar." Sooyeon berjalan mendahului. Ia berharap semoga angin membuat matanya terlihat normal.

Donghae tersenyum tipis. Sooyeon memilih meja dipaling pojok kafe. Saat Donghae duduk didepannya, pemuda itu hanya menatap matanya. Membalas tatapan itu, perlahan air mata Sooyeon meleleh. Hampir 30 menit mereka saling terdiam.

Air mata Sooyeon sudah mengalir tanpa menimbulkan suara isakan. Mereka hanya saling tatap, menyalurkan kerinduan yang selama ini membumbung dihati masing-masing.

"_Dwaseo_, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sooyeon menyeka air matanya lalu membuang pandang dari bola mata Donghae.

"Sooyeon_ie_..." jemari Donghae bergerak lambat sepertinya dia hendak mengganggam telapak tangan Sooyeon.

"_Mwo_?" Sooyeon menurunkan kedua tangannya dari meja.

Donghae tersenyum miris. Gadis ini bahkan tidak mengizinkan jemarinya untuk digenggam olehnya, apa masih ada harapan untuknya?

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan kita lalu menyuruhku menjalin kasih dengan sahabatmu itu? Ini tak hanya menyakitiku, ini juga menyakitimu. Tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? Disini selalu sesak saat melihatmu." lirih Donghae menunjuk dadanya.

"_Annie_, tidak bisa. Yoona segalanya untukku, kumohon tetaplah seperti ini. Saat aku berhasil menyelesaikan kuliahku, kau tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi, aku akan pergi bersama appaku, _ne_? Biarkan seperti ini." Sooyeon menatap Donghae sendu.

"_Keugeo anniya_. Hatiku tak bergerak saat melihat sahabatmu, tapi ini selalu berdetak seakan ingin meledak jika melihatmu. Salahkan hatiku ini, Yeon-_a_." Donghae mengerang frustasi.

"..." Sooyeon menghapus kasar air matanya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, kau belum sirna dari hati ini. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk kembali seperti dulu. Katakan apa yang dirimu inginkan?" Donghae menyenderkan kepalanya dikepalan tangannya.

"Apa yang kuinginkan? Sudah kukatakan apa yang kuinginkan. Tetaplah seperti ini, Yoona gadis yang baik. Cantik, pintar, ramah, di mana kerugian yang kau dapat jika bersamanya?" Sooyeon berdecak.

"Cinta tidak menuntut kesempurnaan. Cinta bisa berlabuh pada siapa saja. Jika tuhan menghendaki, bukan tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada sahabatmu. Tapi tuhan tidak menginginkan itu. Sooyeon-_a_, aku mencintaimu. Berapa kali harus aku katakan?" jerit Donghae.

"_Dwaseo_. Aku lelah, tiap kali kita bicara selalu diakhiri dengan hal seperti ini. Aku pergi." Sooyeon menyambar tasnya lalu berjalan keluar dari kafe meninggalkan Donghae yang menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Sooyeon membanting tubuhnya disandaran kursi mobil putihnya. Air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berakhir. Sooyeon terus mengigit bibirnya menahan agar isakan tidak keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

Dengan sekali sentakan, mobil putih itu melaju meninggalkan tempat dipelataran parkir universitas Kongju.

~*I'mYours!*~

"_Unnie_ pulang." seru Sooyeon saat masuk ke dalam apartement-nya didaerah Chungcheongnam-_do_, sama dengan universitasnya.

"_Unnie_.." Sooyeon tersenyum saat adik perempuan satu-satunya, Soojung mengambil semua kantong plastik ditangan Sooyeon.

"_Aigoo_... Kau ini bagaimana sih? Melihat _yeoja_-mu menenteng bawaan berat seperti ini bukannya membantu malah diam menonton." Sooyeon menjitak puncak kepala kekasih adiknya, Minho.

"_Mian_, _noona_." Minho mengangkat tangannya berusaha menjaga kepalanya dari kepalan tangan Sooyeon.

"_Unnie_, buat makanan lebih, _ne_? Minho _oppa_ akan menginap disini." Soojung bergelayut manja dilengan Sooyeon.

"Ck... ck... belum menikah kalian sudah berani tinggal bersama. Kalian ingin memberikanku keponakan dulu baru kalian menikah, _eo_?" sungut Sooyeon.

"_Anniekedeun-yo_. _Hyung_-ku mengusirku keluar lagi. Saat ingin memesan kamar hotel, aku bertemu Soojung dan mengajakku untuk menginap disini." balas Minho cepat. Ia begitu mencintai gadisnya, ia tidak akan merusak masa depan gadis yang amat dicintainya itu.

"_Unnie_, aku akan tidur denganmu. Biarkan Minho _oppa_ tidur di kamarku, _ne_?"Soojung mengedipkan matanya.

"Emm... kau mandi dan suruh _namja_-mu itu untuk mandi juga. Aku akan memasak dulu." Sooyeon mengelus puncak kepala adiknya.

Sooyeon mencuci daun selada seraya menunggu daging yang tengah dipanggangnya. Mata Sooyeon kosong selama memasak. Donghae. Pemuda itu benar-benar menyukai samgyeopsal. Dulu dia sering kali memasak _samgyeopsal_ untuk Donghae.

Sooyeon menahan tubuhnya yang akan ambruk. Kepalanya berputar.

"_Noona_, aku sudah lapar. Apa masih lama?" Minho berjalan ke dalam dapur.

"_Noona_! Jung-_a_... Soojung-_a_..." seru Minho mendapati Sooyeon yang sudah pingsan didepan wastafel.

"_Unnie_!" Soojung menjerit lalu membantu Minho mengangkat tubuh sang kakak menuju ranjang kamar-nya.

"Panggil dokter." Minho melepaskan celemek dari tubuh kakak kekasihnya itu.

"_Andwae_. _Unnie_ tidak akan suka. Kemarin malam ia juga begini. Saat aku akan menelepon dokter ia berteriak padaku." gelengan kepala Soojung membuat Minho menghela napas.

Empat tahun sudah dirinya merajut kasih dengan Soojung, ia cukup paham dengan sifat calon kakak iparnya yang tertutup dan susah sekali untuk akrab dengan seseorang.

"Kalau begitu, selimutilah _noona_. Aku akan membereskan dapur, dulu." Minho melenggang keluar dari kamar Sooyeon.

"_Unnie_, kau masih mengingatnya? Lupakan saja _unnie_. Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu kalau begini caranya." lirih Soojung.

~*I'mYours!*~

Soojung melangkah mantap menyusuri koridor fakultas arsitektur. Ia harus mencari pemuda bernama Donghae itu. Ia harus melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah pemuda itu. Beraninya terus mengganggu kakak yang paling disayangnya itu.

"_Neo_... Jung Soojung, bukan?" Soojung menoleh saat suara pria menyambutnya disalah satu ruang kelas fakultas itu.

"_Neo_?!" Soojung menggeram saat mendapati pemuda yang amat mirip dengan foto yang selalu menjadi layar belakang di ponsel sang kakak dahulu.

"Sepertinya kau masih mengenalku. Dimana _unnie_-mu. Apakah ia masuk hari ini?" Donghae tersenyum.

Mata Donghae melebar saat telapak tangan Soojung mendarat tepat di pipi kirinya.

"Jangan dekati _unnie_-ku. Pergi kau jauh-jauh. Karenamu _unnie_-ku berubah." desis Soojung.

"..." Donghae menunduk.

"Apa kau tidak tahu, betapa sulitnya ia melupakanmu. Apapun yang ia lakukan dia tetap tak bisa melupakanmu. Kumohon jika kamu memang mencintainya tetap bersamanya. Tapi jika tidak, pergilah. Kumohon." Soojung menatap Donghae sendu.

"..." Donghae mendongak.

"_Jakamman_..." lirih Donghae saat Soojung berbalik.

"Dimana _unnie_-mu?" lanjut Donghae.

"Bukan urusanmu." Soojung menepis lengan Donghae. Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Tadi kau memohon padaku. Kali ini, aku yang memohon padamu. Dimana _unnie_-mu, Soojung-_a_?" Donghae menahan lengan Soojung.

"..." Soojung menatap mata Donghae dalam. 'Dia tulus. _Unnie_, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku beritahu saja?' batin Soojung.

~*I'mYours!*~

Sooyeon melangkah ke dalam dapur. _Sweater_ dibahunya menambah sedikit kehangatan untuk tubuh rapuhnya. Tubuh kurusnya terdorong kebelakang saat hendak mengambil air mineral dari keran, dan untung saja ada meja makan dibelakangnya.

"_Aissh_..." jerit Sooyeon frustasi menjambak rambut pirangnya.

"Rambutmu akan rusak, Yeon_ie_." Sooyeon mendongak.

"Da... Darimana kau tahu apartemenku? Yoona saja tidak tahu." tubuh Sooyeon menegak mendapati kekasih sahabatnya didepannya.

"Tidak penting. Harusnya kau tidak boleh bangun dari ranjangmu. _Kaja_, kita kembali." Donghae menahan bahu Sooyeon agar dapat berdiri tegak.

"Jangan menyentuhku." Sooyeon menarik bahunya peralahan. Ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga saat ini.

"Sooyeon_ie_, disaat begini kau masih tidak mau menerimaku?" tanya Donghae, mata pemuda itu meredup.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi." Sooyeon menutup telinganya.

"Kumohon jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi. _Jebal-yo_, Hae-_a_." jerit Sooyeon. Air matanya mulai menuruni dagunya lagi.

"Aku lelah seperti ini terus. Pergi dari hidupku, kumohon. Aku tak mau air mataku terus turun untukmu. _Jebal_. Aku lelah terus memohon padamu seperti ini." isak Sooyeon.

"Jika kau lelah memohon. Aku lelah mendengar permohonanmu itu. Aku ingin hidup seperti dulu. Mencintai dan dicintai. Yoona gadis yang baik. Aku tak tega terus memberikan harapan yang tak akan bisa ia raih. Jika kau menyayangi sahabatmu tidak begini caranya. Yang kita lakukan sekarang malah akan membuatnya sakit nantinya. Aku iri melihat sahabat-sahabatku jalan bersama kekasih yang mereka cintai. Aku iri melihat mereka bisa mengecup bibir gadis yang mereka cintai dengan bebas. Apa salahku, Yeon-_a_?" jerit Donghae. Ia sudah lelah. Ia sudah tak kuat.

"..." jeritan Donghae hanya terbalas isakan Sooyeon.

"Aku iri Yeon-_a_, saat mereka mendapatkan hadiah dihari kasih sayang dari gadis yang mereka cintai dan membalasnya pada hari pembalasan. Aku ingin melakukan itu lagi. Bukan dengan Yoona tapi denganmu. Apa aku tidak berhak melakukan itu? Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku, tapi kenapa kita tidak bisa?" lirih Donghae. Dari suara pemuda tampan itu, tersirat kesedihan yang kental.

"_Keumanhae_..." Sooyeon menyentuh bahu Donghae. Dirinya berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Sooyeon-_a_, berapa kali harus kukatakan, aku mencintaimu. Di pikiranku hanya kau, belum tergantikan." lirih Donghae lagi.

"Hae-_a_..." balas Sooyeon menyandarkan dagu-nya dibahu pria di depannya. Pria yang dicintainya. Dahulu dan masih belum sirna saat ini.

"Apa benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan untuk kita?" Donghae melingkarkan lengan kekarnya dipinggang ramping Sooyeon.

"Kau tahu? Kesempatan selalu ada. Yang kita tidak punya saat ini hanyalah keadaan Hae-_a_. Kita tak bersama bukan karena hati kita tak terikat. Justru karena hati kita terlalu terikat kita tidak bersama. Aku ingin kau dengan Yoona karena kau akan mendapatkan segalanya jika dengannya. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun jika tetap denganku." Sooyeon mengelus lembut pipi Donghae. Sudah berapa lama, dirinya tidak menyentuh pipi pemuda itu?

"Semua akan bisa kulewati jika kita bersama. Jika kau berdiri di belakangku semua akan bisa kulakukan. Kumohon, kembali bersamaku." Donghae menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Sooyeon.

"Hae-_a_..." Sooyeon mendesah putus asa seraya mengelus rambut hitam milik Donghae.

Mata Sooyeon melebar saat bibir Donghae menyentuh bibir mungil-nya. 'Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Menolak? Tidak mungkin, dirinya benar-benar rindu dengan kecupan hangat pemuda itu. Tetapi... pemuda itu bukanlah miliknya lagi.'

Sooyeon memejamkan matanya, lengannya turun menyentuh bahu Donghae. Membiarkan telapak tangan Donghae berdiam dipipi putih Sooyeon. Tanpa mereka sadari, air mata keduanya turun. Kerinduan dan keputusasaan selama ini tersalurkan dalam kecupan itu.

Donghae tidak melumat bibir Sooyeon. Hanya kecupan. Hangat dan manis membuat bibir pemuda itu tersenyum. Tapi kenapa air matanya turun?

~* The End *~


End file.
